Female Sai
by Lady J
Summary: 3 years later, Sai returns to the living world with a body. A female body. XD (AkiHika,HikaSai,KoyoSai)
1. The Return of Sai

**A/N:** I've always wanted to read something about KoyoSai, but unfortunately it was hard due to the ghostly problem. This story should provide a good opportunity! So basically, Akira liked Hikaru and then Sai appeared, who attracted Koyo. Sounds good?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blink. Blink. Pitch Black. Blink.

Where am I? He slowly stood up, trying to balance himself. "Arg!" he put his hand on his back. He figured that he must've sprained it somehow when he fell. Not that he remembered falling. Hold on a minute. Did he just feel pain? _ Physical _ pain? On his back?

Eyes widened, Sai twisted his waist testily. "Ouch!" he winced as he felt the pain again. A smile spread across his face as he twisted his waist to the other way. "Aww!"

He stopped until he could no longer bear the pain. Who can blame him? It was the first time he could feel again in a thousand years. He looked around and realized that he was in a dark alley. Walking toward the busy street in downtown Tokyo, he could feel the warm sunlight on his skin and the summer breezes blowing sweetly by his long violet hair.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He didn't know why he had returned to the living realm and given a body. Whatever the reasons were, he was happy to know that he would now be able to play Go 24/7 without relying on anyone!

Judging on the style of the tall buildings around him, Sai was pretty convinced that not many years have passed since the last time he was in Tokyo. As he walked by the fast-food restaurant that he recognized as Hikaru had often went there with his friends, he stared at his own reflection in the glass window. Smiling, he saw his own grin. He hadn't seen his own reflection for a millennium. He looked more or less the same from what he remembered: waist-length violet hair in a loose pony tail; his face was still young as always; his tall hat is missing; white tank top with a pair of stripped purple dress pants that somewhat reminded him of his old pants.

Something in his reflection was bothering Sai. Was it because he didn't feel comfortable wearing modern clothing? No. He scanned himself over again, focusing the torso. There were two bumps on his chest. Could they be... breasts? He slowly and shakily raised his hand and poked one of them. He shuddered. No way. NO WAY! "NOOO WAAAY!!!" He screamed out loud.

People inside the restaurant were staring at him. Some were whispering among themselves. Flushed, Sai quickly walked away. How inappropriate of him poking his own breasts in public, he scowled himself. But why were those two bumps there? Does that mean he was given a female body? Was that the tradeoff to be able to return to the living world? If so, perhaps it's worth it. Is it? 

_Gorooo~Goroo~_

A noise interrupted his thought process. Sai dropped his jaw in delight as he heard the familiar noise from his very own stomach. He could feel hunger! He put his hands on his stomach as he felt the vibration of hunger with pleasure with his eyes closed. It seemed like he had forgotten the female problem that he had.

Ten minutes later, his happy face had eventually been replaced by a frown. Perhaps the feeling of hunger wasn't so much of a blessing after all. He searched his pockets, only to find that this new body of his had not come with any money. "Hikaru," Sai realized that his only hope was to find his former host. The thought of seeing him again brought light to his face.

Observing his unfamiliar surroundings, he couldn't recognize any of the buildings. With his bad sense of direction, he had always followed his hosts around without worrying getting lost. Perhaps he should've paid more attention, Sai regretted.

_Gorooo~Goroo~_

His stomach growled louder this time. With the saddest face, Sai walked aimlessly in downtown Tokyo in hopes of finding something familiar.

"That was an amateur's move," Akira pointed at a black stone. 

"Not as amateur as this one over here!" Hikaru heatedly pointed at a white stone. 

"That was to prevent black from gaining territories in this corner," the 18-year-old 6-dan explained. 

"It wouldn't have worked if I had done this! And you would've lost your entire territory over here!" The 5-dan placed a black stone at the intersection nearby. 

"Either way, you didn't make that move and gave me the victory!" Akira started to shout too. 

"You made a mistake nonetheless!" 

"So did you! And now you owe me dinner!" They had bet earlier that the loser had to treat the winner dinner. Akira was the one who had suggested it. He wanted to take this opportunity to confess his feelings to the blond pro. It had taken him weeks to build up the courage, and he had planned to confess a couple of weeks ago during their weekly meetings. Unfortunately, things always turn out badly in the end with Hikaru storming out the Go Salon. Today, Akira made plans so that they could have dinners together and perhaps even ramen to boost up the other pro's mood. 

"No way!" 

"What? But you lost!" Akira could see the opportunity slipping away. "You have to at least keep your promise!" 

"Man, I'm so pissed!" Hikaru waved his hands furiously. "I'll treat you dinner some other time!" With that said, Hikaru stood up to leave. 

The former ghost had been wandering for more than an hour in the streets. He started to wonder if he had been wandering in circles. Suddenly something caught his eyes - the raman place that Hikaru had visited numerous times. Sai remembered that it was really close to Touya's Go Salon. He turned around and saw building in the corner- the signs on the building - Touya's Go Salon! If he said he knew Touya and Hikaru, perhaps he could play a free game, Sai happily thought.

_Gorooo~Goroo~_

Or maybe he could ask for some snacks first. Sai joyfully ran across the street as the pedestrian light turned green.

* * *

**To be continued ... only if you review!**


	2. Akira Meets Sai

**A/N:** I hate incest too so don't worry! This story is not a foursome! Haha.

Here's how I will refer to Sai: "he" will be used from a perspective that knew about his past (including you readers); "she" will be used otherwise.

Examples: "Akira was certain that he had never met _ her_ before."; "Sai scolded at _himself_."

I tried to use "he" for everything, but then it doesn't always make sense to me. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*Pa-chi* *Pa-chi*

Even before the automatic door slid open, Sai could hear the wonderful sound coming from the Go Salon. He couldn't wait any longer as he hurried inside.

"Welcome, are you here to play a game?" The receptionist, Ichikawa greeted politely with her usual warm smile.

"HAI~!!!" Sai answered enthusiastically with his cute face, recognizing the lady.

"That would be 1,000 yen, thank you very much!" Ichikawa kept her smile.

Several seconds of silence passed and both ladies sweatdropped. "Umm...can I play a free game?" Sai asked with a small voice, eyes still up-curved.

The receptionist tilted her head slightly as if she didn't quite understand what he meant, the polite expression unchanged.

"I don't have any money with me," The former ghost said with a embarrassed laugh, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Ha. Ha."

Akira had been replaying the game he had played with Hikaru earlier by placing a stone on the goban one by one. He was quite depressed at the fact that another opportunity had slipped away. Maybe his confession was not meant to be made, the pro sighed disappointedly. *Pa-chi* He placed a white stone at the intersection where Hikaru had identified as a mistake. Akira studied the goban as a whole and tried to understand what his rival had meant. Although every time he denied all the accusations the blond boy made, he would study them over once he was alone. Sometimes he could see the mistake, but most of the time not - and this is one of those times. 

The 6-dan was interrupted as he heard noises from the reception. He saw a very pretty girl around early twenties giving Ichikawa a puppy face. "What's going on, Ichikawa-san?" Akira asked with concern as he approached them. 

"Touya!" Sai exclaimed. Akira was certain that he had never met her before, so he assumed that she must've seen him on Weekly Go or something.

"Akira-kun, this lady here wanted to play a free game!" the receptionist frowned, gesturing a hand to Sai. "But I have explained to her that she cannot just come in and ask for a free game."

"But Hikaru never had to pay when he came!" Sai protested sadly.

"Hikaru?" The name was too sensitive to the pro. "You mean Shindou Hikaru? You know Shindou?" Why is this girl calling Shindou by his first name? What is their relationship? Questions flooded Akira's mind. He had to admit that this girl had the beauty that he could not compete with.

That was when Sai realized that he had blurted out something he shouldn't have. "Umm... he's a friend of mine....and ...he told me about this place. He said that I could play for free if I mention his name...Please, Touya. I really want a game! Believe me when I say that my love for Go is no less than you or Hikaru," the former ghost begged sincerely. He wanted to feel the Go stones in his fingers and place them on the Goban with a *Pa-Chi* so badly.

Sai greeted Akira's skeptical eyes with his own, beaming with hope. The pro gave up and led the beauty to the table where he was sitting at earlier. The game he was replaying still remained on the Goban.

"Ooh! A game!" Sai couldn't help but analyzed the game on the Goban immediately. He was able to figure out the order the stones were placed and how the game was formed in an instant.

Pointing at the stone, which was placed most recently by white, Sai commented with a frown, "White can't go here! It will easily lose the entire territory."

"How?" The boy asked keenly. This girl had made the exact same comment as Hikaru had earlier, but he couldn't figure out what he had meant. Akira was anxious to understand as he stared at the long-haired girl, wondering how good a player she was.

_Goroo~Goroooo~_

A shade of pink crept up Sai's face, as he stared at the floor embarrassedly. "That was my stomach. Ha. Ha."

"Would you like to eat something first?" Akira asked out of politeness, but truthfully he wanted to learn how big an impact was his so-called mistake right away.

"YES! Thank you very much, Touya-kun!" A huge silly grin spread across Sai's face.

"Thank you very much?" Akira wondered what she was thanking him for. Did she expect me to treat her dinner?

"She has no money with her," Ichikawa informed the perplexed pro from the counter as she overheard their conversation. Akira looked at Sai strangely.

Thinking that he would spend dinner with Hikaru, the 6-dan had already told his mother that he wouldn't return for dinner. He supposed he could have dinner with this happy-go-lucky girl. "Ichikawa-san, if you don't mind, can you please order pizza for us?" he asked, making a mental note about asking Hikaru for the money back since this girl was his friend.

"Of course I can, Akira-kun," the receptionist flashed her best smile.

"Ooh~! Pizza! I wanna try!" Sai exclaimed excitedly, but quieted down as Akira looked at him strangely again.

"So about this move..." The pro quickly reminded Sai their conversation before it was disrupted by her stomach.

"Oh, here. Let me show you," The Go Lover sat himself down and took a black stone. He hadn't touched a stone for a thousand years, yet he still picked it up with his thumb and index finger and skillfully placed it between his index and middle finger by flipping it over his index finger in a split second. *Pa-chi* Sai placed the stone on the board with a bitter sweet feeling. It felt like as if a gymnasts, who had just recovered from long term injury, had just performed a series of complicated moves and landed on the mat perfectly on his feet, awaiting for his ten points.

Sai continued placing white and black stones on the board and showed the pro the horrible situation white could end up with due to the earlier mistake. Akira just watched the game progress in awe. Hikaru was right. It was an unforgivable mistake. How could he have not seen this before? He started to scold at himself. Then he looked up and met Sai's eyes. Who is she?

"Would you like to play a game with me?" Akira offered. He wanted to know how good this girl was. She had claimed to be as much of a Go lover as he was. Was she also as skilled in Go as he was? He wanted to find out - not only about her Go, but also about who she is. More specifically, who she is to Hikaru.

"HAI!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Sai couldn't have asked for more and bowed lowly.

It was when Hikaru reached the subway station that he realized he had left his wallet at the Go Salon. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. Today was not a happy day for him. Other than getting into an argument with Akira, which was within expectation, today was the third anniversary.

He had wanted to call this the death day of Sai, but it wasn't technically correct because he had already been a ghost when he disappeared on May 5th, exactly three years ago today. Even after three years, he still missed the ghost terribly. He missed his annoying whining. He missed his cheerful voice. He missed his amused face when he saw something slightly hi-tech. Even all these years, he still couldn't figure out the exact reason why Sai had to leave.

The 5-dan had planned to go to his grandfather's place. He had visited Torajirou's Goban every year on the anniversary. If he had an event to go to on the day in another town like the North Star Cup, he would visit it once he got back. If it wasn't for this, he would have probably gone dinner with Akira. Hikaru sighed deeply and looked up at the cloudy gray sky. He didn't want to get home too late at night. Perhaps he should move out as this would provide him greater freedom. With that thought, he ran back to Touya's Go Salon.

* * *

Now, be a good reader and review!


	3. Hikaru Meets Sai

**Chapter 3**

"Shindou-kun, did you forget something?" Ichikawa asked as Hikaru entered the sliding door of the Go Salon, panting. He looked as if he had ran here. He had since he wanted to get to his grandfather's place as soon as possible.

"Hn, I forgot my wallet," Hikaru nodded slightly at the receptionist and looked around. His eyebrows knotted in curiosity when his eyes landed on the table where he and Akira had played earlier. The table was where they always played their weekly games. It was almost like a reserved seat. From where he was standing, he could only see Akira's face and his opponent's back. Hikaru found the girl's long violet hair particularly familiar.

The pro walked toward the intense game as he wondered if he knew the girl. Before he had a chance to take a peek at her, he was drawn to the game in progress. It was definitely not just a tutoring game between a pro and a customer, but one between two high-dans.

The game had progressed beautifully. Akira knew after a few hands that his opponent's strength was of a pro's. Not just any pro, but at least a 9-dan pro if not higher. He placed a white stone on the goban, wondering why this girl was not a pro if she had such amazing skills. The style was familiar. It almost felt like deja-vu. When he and Hikaru first met six years ago, he had almost the exact same feelings. Hikaru, someone who had never played a game before, was able to beat him not once, but twice. No one could believe such a kid could exist. Akira looked up at Sai intensely, as if it would give him some answers if he stared at her long enough.

Pa-chi. Sai placed a black stone gracefully on the goban, a slight smile formed on his face. The move had already determined the result of the game. He had to admit that Akira had improved a lot since he last watched him play that he had almost underestimated him. After moments of observation, the pro resigned. The 18-year-old was not exactly expecting a defeat when the game began, but then again, it wasn't his first time losing to someone that was not a pro.

"Thank you very much," Both players bowed.

"What a game," Hikaru commented, eyes still fixed on the board. Both players looked up. Neither of them had heard Hikaru come in or walk up as they had been too concentrated on the game.

"Shindou, when did you - " Akira began but was interrupted by Sai's exclaim.

"HIKARU!!!!!!" The former ghost jumped up and hugged the boy. "I missed you!"

Hikaru was taken off guard. He had never encounter a situation like this. Who was this girl? His closest female friend was Akari, but even she wouldn't hug him like that so suddenly. "Ummm...excuse me?"

Sai pulled away but his hands still grabbed onto the pro's sleeves. "Hikaru...you forgot about me already?" He pouted and looked as if he was going to cry.

The girl did look very familiar. No. Hikaru knew this face. He had seen this face everyday for three years beginning with the day he had found the goban at his grandfather's attic.

"S..S..a.." It was so unbelievable that Hikaru was speechless, while Akira watched their interaction closely and jealously. He wondered what the relationship between this girl and his crush had.

Sai nodded violently (and happily). They embraced. Hikaru pulled away this time after a few moments. There was a puzzled look on his face. He stared at Sai's face, then his gaze sank toward his breasts, "All these years, you never told me..." The boy mumbled as he shook his head slowly.

"No! Hikaru! It's not what you think!!" Sai protested.

"So they are fake?"

"No, they are real! Just that...I never had them before!"

Hikaru looked confused. He was about to ask more questions as Sai's stomach interrupted: _Gorrooooo_

The girl blushed and confessed with an embarassed smile, "That was me, haha. But Touya ordered some pizza! We can eat together."

"Awesome!" Hikaru smiled at Sai. He had prayed for Sai's return for ages and finally, his wish had come true. "So you are going try pizza, eh?"

The hell? Akira thought. Didn't Hikaru not want to have dinner with me? Now that this girl's here, he wants to stay?

Throughout the night, Hikaru and Sai chatted happily that they almost left Akira out completely. They talked mainly about Go and the people Hikaru knew. It was really a cruel thing to do to poor Akira.

"Sai, where are you staying?" Hikaru suddenly asked as he took a bite of his pepperoni slice.

Sai?! Did he just say Sai? Akira's head jerked up and stared at Hikaru, then abruptly turned his head to Sai.

"I don't know, Hikaru. Can I stay at your place?" Sai pouted.

"Sai?" Akira asked in a small shaken voice. No wonder her Go was so strong. No wonder he found her style of Go familiar. No wonder Hikaru and her were so close. "You are Sai?"

Akira dragged himself through the main entrance of his house. "I'm home," he mumbled monotonically.

He almost wanted to cry. He had had a crush on Hikaru for a long time now. They had spent a lot of time together, most of them were spent on games of Go, others arguing, eating, studying kifus etc. He never knew that Sai would reappear out of nowhere. On top of that was the fact that Sai was a girl.

Sai is my only competition. No. I can't even compete. She's prettier. She's better in Go. Most importantly, she's a girl.

Akira could think no more as he dragged himself along the hallway upstairs. He noticed that there was still light coming out from his father's Go room. Normally, he would greet his dad politely, but tonight, he was afraid that he would burst into tears once he voices.

Unfortunately, things never happen the way one wishes to. "Akira," the former Meijin summoned.

Akira had no choice but slid the door to the room open. "Father," he greeted politely and slid the door close once entered. His father was kneeling on a tinted yellow silk futon in front of his goban. It seemed like he was replaying a game.

"How was your game with Shindou-kun today?" Koyo asked, placing a white stone on the board.

Akira wished he had not mentioned that. He made a futile attempt to hold his tears back.

Koyo turned his head toward his son when he heard sobbing. "What's wrong?"

"S..Sai," Akira could say no more as a drop of tear roll down his cheek.

Upon the sound of his long-searched opponent, Koyo turned his entire body toward his son. "Sai?! Akira, did you say Sai?? Sai was at our Salon??"

But the boy had a chance to say more, Koyo grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded more information "Akira, answer me."

"Yes, Father," Akira figured that his father had no interest in his game with Hikaru anymore. He probably did not notice his son's grief clearly shown on his face anymore either. "Sai was at our Salon. Hikaru left with her."

"Her?" Koyo sounded puzzled. "Sai is a female?" Talk about stereotype, the former Meijin never expected a woman can be as good in Go as he was - or better.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry!!!!! I really do not have time to update anymore, but I would try my best. :) 


	4. Pro Exam Application

**Chapter 4 **

"Wah!" Sai walked around Hikaru's room, leaning close to observe every object. "Everything is still the same as I left."

"Oi, Sai," Hikaru crossed his legs as he sat on his bed in his room. "Although we finally convinced Mom to let you stay over for a couple of days, we gotta move out soon. It's not that convenient, you know."

"I'm sorry for the burden, Hikaru," Sai looked down, feeling guilty.

"Well, I understand why my mom feels unease about this. I mean, you are a young single girl and you aren't a ghost anymore. Staying over at a guy's place is kinda... you know what I mean," Hikaru let himself fall back onto his bed with a soft _thud_ and continued saying his thoughts aloud, "With a 5-dan's earning, I can probably rent a place but it won't be huge or anything."

"Umm... maybe I can work and earn money too?" The former ghost suggested with a finger on his chin.

"You? What can you do? You'll have trouble working at a fast food restaurant!" Hikaru then rolled to the side.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru! I'm so useless. I can't do anything else but play Go!" Sai sobbed with hands on his face. Hikaru sat up upon saying that line. They looked at each other as if an imaginary light bulb lit up above their heads. "Alright! You are gonna take the Pro Exam and earn some cash!" Hikaru pointed a finger at his roommate.

Sai blinked twice as he absorbed what his former host had just decided. Then he exclaimed and jumped around in circles, hyped. "Yay! I get to play Go and I get to be a Pro too!" He only stopped when Mrs. Shindou had finally told them to quiet down from downstairs.

The next day, both Go players woke up early and headed to the Japanese Go Institution. They approached the counter where exam applications were accepted.

"Good morning, Shindou-Sensei," the man behind the counter greeted. "Do you have a game today?"

"Uh, good morning, Kujou-san." Hikaru replied. "No, I don't have a game. I just brought a friend here to apply for the Pro examination."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shindou-Sensei. The deadline for applications has passed. I'm afraid your friend will have to wait till next year," Mr. Kujou apologized.

"What? But wait! Can't you let this slip? Please?" Hikaru begged. If they had to wait till next year, that means Hikaru would have to pay for all the expenses for the coming year and he certainly did not want that.

"Ya. Please? Please? Hikaru applied for the Insei exam late too and you allowed his application to slip by that year," Sai protested as well.

"Well, that was different. Ogata-Sensei made a special request for him that time," the man reasoned. _Don't tell me Shindou-Sensei had been telling everyone I let his late Insei application slip, _he thought.

"Oh, but I, Shindou 5-dan is making a special request too," Hikaru pressed on with a huge smile, leaning across the counter.

"Please don't make this difficult for us, Shindou-Sensei," The man clapped his hands together as if begging as well.

"Shindou," All three looked toward where the voice came from. It was Akira, who had also noticed the presence of Sai. "What are you doing here?"

"Touya-Sensei," Mr. Kujou explained. "This lady here would like to apply for the Pro examination, but unfortunately the deadline has already passed and we are not able to accept her application."

_Sai wants to enter the Pro World!_ Akira found this surprising. _ Why now when she had already possessed such a high level of skill long ago? However, Sai's entrance would definitely change the entire Go World. It would be the greatest news to all Go players around the globe._

"Excuse me, Kujou-san, could you possibly make an exception?" Akira asked politely.

Not Again. Mr. Kujou thought silently. "Ah... if it's Touya-Sensei's request... I suppose that should be fine."

"Thank you very much, Kujou-san," Akira bowed slightly.

"What the-? So my request wasn't good enough but his is? That's not fair!" Hikaru protested, pointing a finger at the 6-dan. "He's only 1 dan higher than me!"

"Do you want the exam or not?" Akira looked at him with a low voice. "Quit whining. And you should thank me too."

"Thanks," Hikaru reluctantly said, not even looking at the other boy directly.

"Thank you very much, Touya-kun!" Sai expressed his gratefulness enthusiastically, bowing as low as he could manage with his violet hair almost touching the ground.

"Uh...you are very welcome, Sa-... Fujiwara-san," Touya did not expected such heartfelt gratitude from the girl. "I still have a game to play. I will see you."

"Goodbye, Touya-kun!" Sai waved happily while Hikaru snorted as an acknowledgement.

As the two were taking the elevator down, Sai couldn't stop praising how nice Akira was while Hikaru couldn't stop comparing the influence Akira and he had in the Go World. The elevator door opened on the ground level. A blond man with glasses inhaling a cigarette appeared in front of the door, waiting to enter.

"Ah...Ogata-Sensei," Hikaru bowed at the Meijin. Sai promptly followed. The man looked at both of them and nodded.

The two youngsters walked toward the main entrance of the Institution as Ogata pressed for his destination. "Cute girl Shindou's friend is," he thought, looking at the back of the two.

Just as the elevator was about to closed completely, he heard the 5-dan gestured the girl, "Yeah, whatever, Sai, I'm hungry. Let's go eat ramen."

Upon the sound of the name, Ogata quickly reached for the "Open" button in the elevator, but it was too late. He knew he had heard "Sai". Sai had disappeared for years now but he was sure Hikaru had connections with Sai. _ So the Sai Hikaru was with was definitely THE Sai. Furthermore, Sai is a girl - and just a young girl in her twenties? Is that possible?_

Hikaru pushed the glass door of the Go Institution open and stepped outside to the busy street. He suddenly stopped and looked as if he had just remembered something. "Hey, that was Ogata-Sensei!"

"So?" The female Sai tied his eyebrows, confused.

"Good thing he didn't know you were Sai. If he did, he'd molest you or something." The 5-dan said casually, walking toward the direction of the nearby ramen shop.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru's claim made Sai shudder.

"Well, remember that time at the hospital - the day after you beat Touya-Sensei online? He thought I knew you and practically held me against the wall?" The memory still cause the boy with bleached bangs to shake. "That was so creepy! If Touya didn't arrive, who knows what would've happened to me? That man would do anything to play you, Sai. You better be careful." Hikaru continued to exaggerate, slightly amused as he found a worried look on Sai's pale face. Finally, he was not able to hold anymore and burst out laughing. Sai looked even more confused than ever.

"This is no funny matter, Hikaru!" Sai accused.

"I'm just kidding. But seriously, once the news of you entering the Go World is spread, everyone will want to play you. You better be prepared for this," Hikaru said thoughtfully. The pro-to-be looked more excited than worried about the statement.

"But hey, you are a girl now. Moreover, a rather pretty one. You really COULD get molested if you are careless," Hikaru smirked slyly as he teased. He then laughed as he found Sai blushed upon being called "pretty". _He is rather cute. Wait. What am I thinking!_ Hikaru punched himself mentally.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. Finally another entry. Not the greatest thing but a chapter is a chapter. :) Now be a good read and review. 


	5. Public Meets Sai

**Chapter 5**

Hikaru arrived at the Japanese Go Institute on the day of the preliminary exams. He had told Sai that he would come have lunch with him. The pro exited the elevator and looked around expecting Sai to be waiting for him already. As the former Go tutor of the Emperor in the Heian Era, he should have won fifteen minutes into the game maximum.

However, the violet-haired is no where in sight. Hikaru peeked into the room, thinking perhaps Sai might be checking out the games of other candidates. To his surprise, Sai was still playing his game! He looked really happy as he placed the stones on the board. Hikaru knew right away Sai was not playing seriously. Finally, the lunch bell rang and everyone started to get up for lunch.

"Hikaru!" Sai walked toward him with beaming eyes while his opponent, a young insei was still in his seat, staring at the game confused.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you'd be done in fifteen minutes!"

"It was so fun! It's been so long. I didn't want to end the game so soon. My opponent has some potential, so I decided to play Tutoring-Go with him," Sai said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You are playing Tutoring-Go at the prelims of the Pro Exams?" The 5-dan shook his head but then decided that he should've known Sai would be doing something like that. He'd probably be playing Tutoring Go even at the finals. "Alright, let's grab some ramen. Then, you go end the game right away after lunch, because we got some apartments to check out in the afternoon."

"Awww, do I really have to end the game that soon?" Sai sounded disappointed.

"Well, in a few months, you'll be a pro. So we should start looking at a place to rent. Then in a year or two, you should be earning your titles. By then, we'll look for a house to buy," Hikaru seems like he already had the whole plan thought out.

"Titles? That means I'll get to play the best of this time!" Sai daydreamed enthusiastically, not noticing he'll be paying most of the bills according to the plan.

After lunch, Sai placed a few stones on the board to end the game. "Thank you for the game," Sai bowed. His opponent was shocked on the sudden change of speed as he remotely bowed in return.

"Ex-Excuse me," the boy uttered just as Sai was about to get up. "Who are you?"

"Fujiwara no Sai!" he smiled genuinely at the kid. "Yourself?"

"I'm Otsu Kenro," the insei replied. "Umm...Fujiwara-san, have you heard of the legendary Sai who used to play online?" Kenro was not stupid. He knew it was Tutoring-Go Sai was playing before lunch. During the break, he remembered the stories of the unbeatable Sai who even beat the former Meijin, Touya Koyo.

The former ghost blurted out without even thinking, "I used to play online! It was fun! But it's more fun playing with real stones! Anyway, nice meeting you, Otsu-kun!" He headed out the room to meet up with Hikaru, leaving Kenro in awe. He definitely did not expect such a straight-forward response.

"That took you long! Have you lost your touch?" Hikaru complained, pressing for the elevator.

"Of course not! That kid was asking if I have heard of the Sai that used to play online. I mean, the 'legendary' Sai, as he put it," Sai said happily. "I'm legendary, Hikaru. Hehe."

However, the 5-dan did not look as amused. "And you said?"

"I said I used to play online!" Sai kept smiling as they walked out the elevator. Hikaru put his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache. "Man, the word's out, Sai."

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" The girl is still oblivious of what was going on.

"Soon, everyone will know you are back and is taking the Pro Exam to enter the Go World," Hikaru was somewhat anxious on the reactions of the Go World. "This could be interesting - everyone will want to play you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" His eyes turned into two dots - a confused look appeared on Sai's face.

"Until it becomes overwhelming. Remember Ogata-Meijin?" The blonde boy smirked as the pro candidate froze with his month forming an oval shape once he realized what could happen.

Hikaru finally bursted out his laughter staring at the girl's horrified face. "No worries. No worries...ahahah. Let's go check out some apartments, aiight?"

Finally, they decided on an apartment around 700 squared feet with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a closed kitchen, a living area, and a dining area. "Ne, Hikaru, this is so smaaaaaallllllllll," Sai pouted, poking his head into every room.

"We aren't rich like Touya, so there!" Hikaru replied. "Plus, it's close to the Go Institution and the subway."

"But...I've never lived in an apartment before," Sai continued whining.

"I know you are used to living in the huge palace. But there aren't as much land in the 21st century now, understand?" The pro said it in a tone which indicates that this is the final decision.

"Sai!" Koyo exclaimed, stretching the Go Weekly wide open. A special article on the front page has reported a Fujiwara Sai attempting to enter the Go World. It reads:

_Fujiwara Sai, 23, has been unbeatable since the first preliminary match in this year's Pro Exams. Many of her opponents has reported that she has been playing Tutoring Go with them in a relaxed manner. Some were furious at her arrogance while some were impressed by her skills. Many also wonder if she is linked to the legendary Sai that disappeared three years ago after the mysterious yet amazing battle against the former Meijin, Touya Koyo. One of her first opponents, Otsu Kenro confirmed, "Fujiwara-san admitted that she had fun playing online when I asked her of Sai."_

Sai is entering the Go World. She has finally come out to the public. Koyo was extremely excited about the thought that he could see himself shaking. Although many questions emerged regarding why she has decided to finally come out now, the former Meijin decided he could care less as long as he can play her one more time.

Meanwhile, at Hikaru's new apartment was a mix of excitement and worry.

"I don't want Go paparazzi bothering us! I don't want old men like Ogata-Sensei and Touya-Sensei trying to kidnap us!" the blonde pro complained after reading the article. "See what you did, Sai? You let one little insei know, the entire Go World knows!"

On the other hand, Sai was intrigued by the thought of being able to finally play all these top players. He was in front of the Goban, knees bent in the traditional Japanese sitting style. "Then let them come," he said in a serious yet excited tone.

* * *

**A/N:** Even though I almost gave up on writing fan fictions, I still keep getting reviews urging me to continue this story occasionally. I actually had this chapter almost done a long time ago, I just never got to finish it. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
